My little tease
by Vynno
Summary: Trunks has feelings for Pan but with they way she teases him he would never be able to tell her but when he plays her game she can't bare to look at him with out blushing. She soon tells Trunks the reason why will he except her excuse? R&R
1. his new game

It was just another day at Capsule Corp. Trunks was working again and was in a dreadful meeting that he wanted to just fly out of. His year break seemed to good to be true despite everything that happened but anything was better than this boring meeting he was in right now. He had so much work to do and was only 19-years-old and was working as though he was much older. He let out a sigh of annoyance and was just hoping that some disaster like someone threatening the earth or it was going to blow up or something would happen where he would get out this meeting. The only thing that was on his mind was Pan. She seemed to be the only thing on his mind lately and nothing else mattered to him but her. All of a sudden, one of his workers came into the room and was trying to catch his breath. Trunks was now snapped out of his daze and was looking at the worker.

"Fire...there's and...fire on the second floor..."

Everyone in the room went into a panicking riot and ran out of the room and into the fire escape. Trunks just stood up and smiled. He knew who was behind the sudden 'fire' on the first floor.

"Pan you can come out now."

That's all he had to say and she was standing right in front of him. They both smiled at each other.

"You can thank me later." she said while sitting on the table in front of him.

"I didn't ask you to make that fake fire in the first place."he spat at her.

"You look miserable here and I never get to see you , you work like an old man and your not even twenty yet."

"I guess you're right." He looked at Pan and this time he was really _looking_ at her. She matured a lot in the past year and she would be the most beautiful young lady if she wasn't so cocky and beats every criminal that see can see. He was glad that she made a holographic fire. It got him out of work and that all she needed to do for him and he would do anything she asked.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her. She had a smile that formed in the corner of her mouth and that meant that she was up to something. She grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the table and she climbed on top of him.

"You really want me to answer that question?" Trunks could feel his face flush and his heart beating so loud it had an echo of it's own.

"You know what I want Trunks. I want you to get out of this stupid suit. I don't won't to walk around and be seen with you dressed like a dork."

Trunks blink a few times and realized what she was doing to him. By that time she'd already picked up the bag with extra clothes that she got for him and threw it at him.

"I really wish you would stop teasing me Pan!"

"Stop making yourself an easy target and I won't or maybe I will 'cuz your so cute." She blew a kiss at him and might just have fainted from it.

"Stop falling for me and hurry up and change. I want to go out and do some stuff."

Trunks got his composure together and was getting ready to change as soon as Pan left the room. She was having the time of her life with him already and she didn't even know it.

"Hurry up or I'll come back in and _un_dress you." she winked at him and walked into the hallway. He did have feelings for her but he was never going to tell her with the way she teases him. He never knew when she was serious but...two can play at that game and he was going to play until she cracked and hard. She won't see it coming at all.


	2. Thank you

Pan was standing outside the door and was waiting on Trunks to change. What was taking a guy so long to change anyway? She peeked her head inside and looked around for Trunks. When her eyes finally found him she nearly lost her breath. He wore his dark washed jeans with just a tight fitting shirt with an open jacket. She'd always paid attention to him but not this much.

Trunks smiled at the thought of his plan playing out nicely. He didn't see a single flaw in it nor would he figure that she would catch on to it. She was a smart girl but sometimes the most obvious things just don;t click to her that well.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day of are we going to go?" Pan asked in a bossy manner.

"Well where do you want to go, babe?" he asked with a sly wink following behind it. Pan thought that either two things were going to happen at that moment, either she was going to faint or her heart was going to explode out of her chest.' What was up with him?' she thought to herself. The last thing that she ever thought of Trunks was ever going to be was flirty and especially with her. She didn't think he was going to last with trying to play her own game against her.

"Why don't we go to the movies or something? That way we can do whatever we want and no one would be able to see us,."

Trunks hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her close until there was no room between them. Trunks smiled at her and she replied with a slight blush. She wanted to push herself away from him because at this rate anyone could hear her heart beating fast but she didn't do it.

Trunks was enjoying his. He didn't know that this would be so easy for him to do. He was going to keep this up for a while. Something about it felt **good** to him. He didn't know what it was but, he knew he liked it.

"That sounds like fun."

"I know that's why I suggested it. We better leave now before anyone comes back."

"Sure and I know the best way to get there."

Trunks pick Pan up bridal style and flew out the nearest window and headed out. He held Pan close to him and even though she was more that capable of flying, she held on to him as though she was scared that she might fall but, Trunks was not going to let her go at any time. He was going to hold her even until the end of time.

"Hey Pan, what made you want to help me out? You know to get me out of work and everything."

"I already told you, you looked like you need to get out so I helped you out." Before she said anything he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as a proper thank you. Pan knew what it was for and all she did was smile and let him take her wherever he saw fit for them to be.


	3. The best day

Trunks and Pan Arrived at Trunks house. Pan was confused. She knew that they were suppose to be going to the movies and not his place.

"Umm...Trunks what are we doing here?"

"Why go to a movie theater when there is one in my house." Pan shrugged her shoulders and followed Trunks inside.

"Works for me."

As they walked into the house they noticed that Vegeta was there. They hid behind the closest and biggest object so that Vegeta didn't see them. What was he doing inside the theater anyway?

"Trunks what is your dad doing here?"she said in a loud whisper.

"I don't know. I always thought that he spent his time in the training room." he responded in the same way.

"Why don't we go there instead."

Trunks didn't hesitate to say yes. They both snuck out without Vegeta seeing them. They both went into the training room and were ready to fight. Pan got into position and was ready to fight. Trunks charged at her and was coming at her with a kick. Pan blocked it and grabbed him by his ankle and swung him around. When she released him, he went straight into the wall. Trunks was a little surprised at how strong she'd become. When he emerged from the ground, he and Pan went into a series of kicks and punches. She was much faster than he was and it caused him to slip and she started punching him wherever she saw an opening. Trunks couldn't handle this type of fight from Pan.

"I would expect a lot more from you Trunks."

"Oh then your going to get it now."

Trunks charged at her again but this time, he did something that she didn't expected him to do. He grabbed he around her waist and flew into the nearest wall. He had her closed in from every side and there was nowhere for her to go. Trunks had her trapped and the both of them where enjoying this moment.

"So where you planning on this from the start?"Pan asked him in a low and seductive voice.

"No. I don't plan things like this ahead of time. But I am enjoying this. A lot."

"I think I am more than you are."

Trunks felt his gaze in her eyes going beyond that. He felt as though he wanted to do more with her but didn't know where to start. He didn't know what to do at this point with her. He lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. All Pan could do was let out a soft moan that caused Trunks to kiss her in the same area were enjoying this time that they had alone althought they wished they they would have done this so long ago.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"Trunks whispered in her ear.

"I never said that." she protested.

"You didn't have to. Your body said it for you. Like your legs for instance."

Pan looked at her legs and how they were wrapped around his waist. She quickly removed her legs from around him and her face was really red.

"Why are you teasing me like this Trunks?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I have to go anyway. My mom wants me to do something with her later."

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Pan walked out of the place and was hoping that she would calm down. Her heart was beating so fast and all she wanted to do was go home. But she was happy that she was with Trunks.. She placed her fingers on the place where he kissed her neck. This was the best day of her life so far.


	4. A gift to you

Pan got home and she was standing at the door and was hooping that her mom was out or something right now but anything but being at home as perfect for her.

"Pan,is that you?" Crap, she was home. Now Pan had to find a way to quickly compose herself before her mom noticed anything.

"Umm...yeah mom it's me." Her mother walked into the room and saw that obviously had something on her mind but Pan was not going to tell her mom what just happened, not that she just let Trunks have is way with her neck and she enjoyed very moment of it. She didn't understand where this new Trunks came from int the first place. She was never teased by him before so why is he acting like this now? Why would he and especially to her?

"Pan what's wrong you look like something is on your mind."

"Well mom, how did you first feel about about dad when you first met him?"

"Well, let's just say that I thought he was strange and that he was just a big mystery to me. But , I grew to like him and eventually I loved him and ever since then \, well he's still kinda the same."

"Did he ever do anything do like him?"

"Just him being Gohan was enough for me. Why? Is there someone you like?"

"No...well...something like that...I don't know."

"If you feel so conflicted about this then just talk to him. And maybe one day I can me this fine young man."

"You've already met him." Pan said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh..umm.. I was nothing. Umm..I just remembered I have something to do so I'll just-"

"Hold it right there...There's something on your neck." Videl moved her her behind her ear to revel what Pan didn't notice.

"What happened to your neck?

"I don't know I-" Just then she remembered that was the same spot that Trunks was kissing her in. She was not going to tell her mother that it was a hickey. What was she going to think if she did? What would she have done if she would have found out about whom it was. Pan was not going to tell her anything but as much as it hurt her, she had to lie to her mother.

"It's just a bruise. I was scratching myself there earlier and it must have left a mark."

"Well okay if that's all it is then I don't need to worry about it. Are you sure you don't need to talk about anything else?"

"I'm positive."_ Positive that I'm going o kick Trunks's but when I see him again. _

Pan dashed out of the door and was heading back to Trunks's place. She was going to give him a piece of her mind and was not going to like it all.


	5. First time for everything

Pan arrived in front of his house and was ready to charge in at any moment, the only problem was, her feet wouldn't move and it seems as though her heart had sank into her stomach along with the rest of her confidence. When she was on her way here her whole determination was to tell him off but now that she having second thoughts, she doesn't know what to do. Just then the front door swung open and it was Trunks. Did he know that she was coming back?

"So you came back for more, huh?he said while leaning against the door with his arms crossed at him chest. Pan blush with anger and a little with embarrassment.

"NO! That's not why I came back! I came back to kick your ass. You put a freakin' hickey on my neck and you expect me to go home just like this and have to explain this to my dad? You must be crazy."

"I'll just take that as a very long yes." he said.

He pulled her inside and took her into the living room and put her on the couch. He climbed on top of her and smiled.

"No one is here but us so I do whatever you want." he whispered in her ear before kissing it. She could feel her body shaking and her heart racing. She felt light-headed and didn't know what to do. Then she heard laughing. She looked at Trunks who was laughing as if there was no tomorrow at her.

"You should see how red your face is right now. You look like a fat cherry." Then Pan punched him and he rolled on the floor. She was now felling pain at the fact that Trunks only seemed to treat her like a joke and she just wished that she had the old Trunks back at this point. Pan was actually on the brink of tears.

"I'm going home." Pan got up and started walking away until she felt a tug at her waist and stopped. Trunks was holding her from behind and her her body close to his. She didn't even want to question how he got up that fast.

"Stay here with me. I want you here with me even...even just for a short time. I want you here with me Pan." She turned around to face him and his grip was still around her. Tight and secure.

"Trunks I-" Before she could finish her statement, Trunk's had kissed her. This was her first kiss and her first mind had told her to pull away and slap him, but this was one of those times where she was stubborn and did whatever she wanted to do. She stood on her tip-toes and threw her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss and they both felt as though they were on cloud nine. This was one thing that she'd been wanted to do for a long time and now she has. Trunks didn't know what he was doing but, he knew that it felt good and that nothing would take this moment from them. He was with the girl he loved but he had to play her game just to get close to her, it was all worth it.


	6. Confessions

"Trunks!TRUNKS! Where are you?"

Just then Pan pulled away from him as soon as she heard the ear piercing of her friend Bulla walked into the house screaming for her pulled herself away from him, separating herself from him before she saw them together. Trunks stood on the other side of the room from her and they tried not to look to obvious but it was kinda hard at this point.

"Hey bro I need-Pan! I didn't know you were here." She skipped over to Pan giving her a big hug.

"Umm...I just got here and I'll leave now."

"No stay. You and I could go upstairs and hang out or something. I know you didn't come here to see Trunks anyway." Pan gave her a weird half smile and thought ' if only she knew...'. Pan didn't want to stay there right now. The air felt so weird and thin as if Trunks and Pan were at an emotional distance now. This was suppose to be the moment where Pan asked Trunks why he was acting the way he was and he was more than willing to tell her the truth. This was the part where they were going to tell each other everything and wouldn't hold anything back. This was the part where she was going to tell him that she loved him, and he would tell her that he loved her. This was going to be their special part.

"Bulla, what do you want?" Trunks asked with both annoyance and anger in his voice.

"I need some money."

"You just got your allowance two days ago!"

"Well, there's this dress I want to buy and I don't have enough money so-" Trunks went into his pocket and pulled out a had full and slapped it Bulla's hand. She'd never been given this much money before.

"Go and but as many dress as you want. I don't care just get out."

She shrugged and left as she was counting the money.

As soon as they heard the door closed, they stared at each other for a while with nothing to say.

"Pan can I talk to you about this."

"I don't know if I want to talk about it or not."

"What do you mean you don't know if you want to talk about it or not? It's just a simple question." He said while slowly getting closer to her.

"The way you've been acting, the things you say, I don't know what to think."

"I only started acting like this because of the way you treat me!"

"I only act like that because I like you!"Then Pan stopped herself from saying anything else and just stood there quietly. Trunks was now only standing a step from her. He stared down at her and she stared up at trunks parted his lips to ask a single question.

"Why did you just tell me?" Pan felt a little guilty by his soft and low tone of placed his hand on her face and whipped away a small tear that she tried so hard to not let fall. Even though she was older and stronger she was still somewhat of a cry baby.

"I was scared and I didn't know how. I'm sorry."

"I'm more sorry for the way I've been acting. I was just trying to play things your way so that you would know how it feels."

"I didn't realize that I was such a big impact on you."

"More than you know." Just then, as Trunks leaned in to kiss her again, she kneed him in the face with all of the force in her body.

"Did you think I was going to let you off easy about his hickey thing! I still don't know how I'm going to keep this from my dad."

"I'll tell him the truth. Let me do it." He said with his hands rubbing his face."

"I don't think so."

Then Pan turned around and walked out of the door and smiled. She finally told him how she felt and so did he but what was going to happen next?


	7. One and only

Pan was walking home and had heavy thoughts on her mind. She didn't know what to think about she and Trunks and where things were going to go from this point. Everything seemed to have happened so fast and nothing was making since to her in her mind anymore. She just wanted everything to seem right in her mind and make since for once.

Even though she loved Trunks and she wanted to be with him how was she going to act around him that he knows how she feels or how will he act around her?

"Aww..this sucks so much. Why can't I just act the way I usually do around him. I'm pretty sure that would work but...I don't know what to think right now. Things just don't make any since."

She continued walking until she found herself at the park and for the first time, she looked up at the sky and realized that it was late. The sun was setting beautifully and she smiled at how beautiful it was then that's when images of Trunks popped all around in her head. She didn't know what could have caused that but she didn't push the thoughts away from her mind but instead she kept them there, close to her where they should have been.

Just then she looked over and saw Trunks sitting on the park bench and was staring up at the sun. She didn't think that we would be out here at all. But she was happy to see him in a way. Just as she was about to go up to him and talk to him about what happened earlier she stopped in her tracks. She felt her heart felling as though it was going to pop out of her chest and her face burned. She was too embarrassed to talk to him but,why? Just then Trunks turned and saw her standing there. There was no way for her to avoid this.

"So what are you doing here?" She started by not making any kind of eye contact with him.

"I could ask you the same question. I want to talk to you anyway."

"About what?"

"Are you really going to make me say it? You know what."

"What if I don't want to talk about it. What if I just want to forget that this whole thing ever happened or better yet why don't I forget that I'm in love with you and just call it a day and go home."

"Why do you want to avoid everything that you don't fell like doing? Why don't you ever consider anyone else's feeling but your own."

"I do but-" Before she could finish her sentence, he was holding her tightly in his arms was not planning on letting her go any time soon.

"I love you, Pan. Why don't you accept it?"

"I do, but I'm just scared. What are we suppose to do now?"

"You can be mine and mine alone and one day get married and have a family of our own and die old together. That's what we are going to do."

"I think I can work with that."

She stood on her tip-toes and gave him the deepest and longest kiss her body could put out. She was happy that he was wanting to be her one and only and nothing was going to keep them from one another, not even their crazy parents. Pan was happy to find her one and only and Trunks was happy to have finally tell her.


	8. All doubts aside

A few years later...

"Pan are you almost ready in there?"

"Yeah grandpa. I'll be out soon."

Pan walked out of her room and into the living room where she reviled to the ladies, and Goku, her snow white wedding dress. She felt as beautiful as she looked. She was so excited and this would be the most exciting day of her life.

"Aww Pan. You look amazing." Bulma said almost in tears.

"I'm proud of you Pan. You turned out to be a great young lady and I know that you will come out to be a great wife and mother some day." Goku said with a cheerful smile.

"Jeez grandpa let me get married first before we start talking about having kids." Pan said with her face blushing a bright red.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that Goku is more excited than Pan?"Chi-chi said and the everyone laughed then it soon died down.

"Oh. We need to leave now. You don't want to be late for your own wedding" Bulma said and everyone left the house and was on there way to the sight of where the wedding was going to be held.

On the way there, Pan was second-guessing weather or not she was doing the right thing but she knew that it would come to her soon enough if she was making the right chose to marry Trunks.

"Trunks! Why aren't you coming out of there yet?"

"I'm nervous thats why."

"Are you the bride or the groom? Because right now your acting like a bride." Vegeta said taunting him to come from out of his room and it woorked like a charm.

"Why are you so nervous,son? This should be the day of your life where you feel the happiest."

"Well...I don't know...I'm just nervous." He said sitting next to him.

"Listen to me son," Vegeta placed a hand on him shoulder." You're mother and I are very proud of you. You've become a great man. Maybe even a greater man than myself. So make this the happiest day of your life. Understand?"

"Yeah, thanks dad."

Just before they waked out of the door, he felt a rough gripon his shoulder and turned around to see that it was Goten. He had a serious expression on his face and Trunks already knew what it was going to be about.

"You better treat my neice the way that a good wife should. I know that we're freinds and all but, she's like my little girl too, y'know."

"I get it and don't worry, Pan is in good hands with me."

As they stood at the alter hand in hand in a green pasture, their sunset was gazing upon them just as it did on this same day a few years before. Trunks was going to marry the girl of his dreams and she was going to marry the man of her dreams. They could think of nothing that could keep them from being with each other at this very moment. As Trunks slipped the ring on Pan's finger, he was thinking about all of the things that they had done with each other up to this point. He didn't relize how lucky he was to have her in his life and how much she meant to him. She was his everything.

Pan was now ont second guessing anything in her mind anymore. When she slipped his ring on his finger, everything felt right and as is should. Nothing was out of place and everything was in order as it should have been.

"You may now kiss the bride."

When Trunks heard thoes words, he gave her the fastest, deepest and most loving kiss his body could give. She smile through the kiss and after a while so did he. And they were both thinking the same thing, who would have thought that all of this would have happened just with a simple a game of tease.


End file.
